


Catharsis

by eccentricc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Body Shaming, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricc/pseuds/eccentricc
Summary: 在Steve还不知道Rumlow是HYDRA时，他愿意让Rumlow在狠操他之前羞辱他并粗暴待他。那曾是完美的。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * A translation of [Catharsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310884) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



Rumlow喜欢羞辱Steve。

Steve对此欣然接受，他爱这个。玩着他们之间的那些小游戏，他也能爽到。他什么都不用做。Rumlow负责掌控。他什么都不用去想。Steve可以只去感受。

Steve并不确切知道Rumlow能从中得到些什么。性爱之外，他们的关系则是很日常随意，而Rumlow并没有坦白为什么他喜欢让Steve从头到脚全身通红。Steve不打算去问。这种相处模式适合他们两人。

有时Rumlow会有些太过执着于使用“美国队长”这个称呼以满足Steve的癖好，但那也给Rumlow带来了真切的愉悦感，显然Steve也没法因此责怪他。

这有些甜蜜。拥有一个对自己的欲望如此开放的伴侣相当的令人振奋。

出于一些原因，人们在Steve身边时甚至连言辞都会去加以妥善注意。比起其他一切，他对他们来说更像是个象征，他在被冰封时期既已被视为美国式的典范。Rumlow看起来能从击垮这一认知中得到快感，而即使Rumlow此时所说的话并不都让Steve觉得舒适，Steve仍发现摧毁那一神话也能给他自己带来愉悦。

Steve就是美国队长，这点他无论如何都绕不开。他感觉自己就如同是美国队长，尽管他知道这是个能够被也将会在某天被传承下去的称号。但这始终是他的一部分。尽管他一开始的工作既是宣传性质，但那些宣传演变成的样子使他焦虑，让他寝食不安，他就像是个不知道自己到底是谁的人。

Rumlow让他忘记那一切。

Steve唯一抗拒的事是公众场合羞辱。他不想把这些带到别人面前。Rumlow有些失望，但他表示无所谓，说他会得到自己能得到的。

那是一场任务后，Rumlow抓住了Steve的手。他的眼睛变得深邃，舌头从双唇间吐出，Steve知道他想要什么，他需要什么。

之后他们来到了Steve的住所。Steve在楼梯上碰到Kate时努力克制着不去脸红。她好奇地盯着Rumlow，此时他的手还搭在Steve的腰上，她向Steve笑了笑，之后继续走着去上夜间轮班。

她是唯一的和Steve共享同一面墙的人，而他很庆幸她今晚外出。

Rumlow一进门就将包扔在了地上。Steve并不知道包里究竟装了些什么，但他很快就能弄明白。那是个黑色的粗呢大包，毫无疑问装满了Rumlow那些准备用来提升Steve羞耻感的道具和玩具。

“给我瓶啤酒，行不？”Rumlow躺进沙发时说道。他这么说听起来像是请求，但实际上是命令。他们已经开始了。

Steve打开瓶盖后把啤酒递给Rumlow。Rumlow喝下一大口之后朝前门点头示意。“我的包。”

Steve把它放到咖啡桌上后，Rumlow就这么等着。好一会时间之后，Steve开始有些脸红，接着他伸出手去打开包。有时由Rumlow进行这一步骤，有时他会让Steve去做。让Steve猜今晚Rumlow会先用到哪一个。

尽管这次他是想要Steve去做，Rumlow仍开口说，“这么迫不及待了，哈？”

Steve闭上眼睛，感到自己的脸颊愈加通红。但Rumlow没告诉他要停止，所以他继续下去。

一条蕾丝女式内裤和一件蕾丝胸罩是Steve最先取出来的东西。他在Rumlow的密切注视下小心翼翼地放置它们。然后他又伸手进去拿出又一件衣物，这次是个围裙。他期待着更多衣物，但紧接着他碰触到了第一件玩具。

在他取出第一件玩具时，Rumlow说，“给我描述它们。”

Steve照做，一个接一个的描述，在他描述着每一件道具时，他的脸发起烧来，腹部也在抽搐。

那里有各种尺寸的肛塞、串珠，和一根仿制的狗尾巴。那里有用来束缚Steve的绳子、铁链和一个眼罩。那里有口塞和乳夹、一条贞操带和一套情趣束缚装。手铐，项圈以及栓项圈的皮带。皮鞭，多缕条鞭子以及一个沉重的拍子。 接下来是各式各样的假阳具和震动器，形状和大小都不相同。而最后，Steve取出一个拍立得相机、润滑液以及安全套。

Steve在说出某些道具名称时言语支支吾吾，比如狗尾巴肛塞，但那仅仅是让Rumlow露出笑容。

描述道具这一简单行为让他躁动不安，他体内燃起了一小窜火。这本身就很肮脏，而在Rumlow几乎漠不关心的凝视下，Steve感受到了火热灼烧的羞耻感。

这很完美。

他们不会用到所有东西。见鬼的，他们都不会用到三分之一。但Steve在疑惑Rumlow会不会把他弯折起来再用拍子拍他的屁股，直到它变得跟他的脸一样通红。或者他会用夹子夹住Steve的乳头，像那样带着他溜圈。他还有可能会将尾巴塞进去让Steve像只乞食的狗一样乞求。

Steve不确定他倾向于哪个，他的脸颊在他思考着那些可能性时灼烧着。

那些混杂起来的道具已经起到了作用。

“挑一个塞子，”Rumlow说。他仍待在沙发里，一只脚的脚踝搭在另一条腿的膝盖上，一只胳膊搭在沙发背靠上，手里还握着啤酒。

Steve选了一个小号肛塞握在手中，等待Rumlow的下一指示。

“我改主意了，用那个串珠。留一颗或两颗珠子在外面，然后穿上那件蕾丝内裤和围裙。”

Rumlow向前倾身，从咖啡桌上拿走摆放在一堆玩具中的电视遥控器。

他调台到一场棒球比赛，留下Steve尴尬的在一旁，一只手握着串珠，另一只还拿着内衣。“在这里，还是……？”他问道，他不确定Rumlow想不想看他做那些。

Rumlow只用半撇余光瞥了他一眼。“我不关心。别挡在电视前面就行。”

Steve来到一旁开始脱衣服。他仍在Rumlow的视线范围内，但Rumlow始终专注着球赛。Steve拿起一瓶润滑液以用来润湿手指并开始扩张起他自己。

“别太过，”Rumlow在沙发上说。“我不想操你的松屁眼。现在还不想。”

Steve只把自己扩张到仅能容纳一根手指。他尽可能多的将串珠推入体内，珠子尺寸逐个增大，直到仅剩一颗留在体外。女式内裤太过于小，它嵌入了些他的皮肤，但真正的问题是它是如何的在挤压留在外面的那颗珠子。那在他移动时刺痛着他令他颤抖，他体内的一切都如同是正在经历换位般。

当他系上围裙时，Rumlow勾起一根手指。“过来。”

Steve照做。Rumlow将他转了个身，然后慢慢拉拽出三个多的珠子。Steve在那触感下喘息着，在那羞耻感下灼烧着，接着他的臀部被扇了一巴掌，然后Rumlow说道，“去给我弄晚餐，婊子。”

Steve讨厌Rumlow那么叫他。但他什么都没说，因为Rumlow会坚持更频繁地用这个词。而如果Steve去强调这一问题的话，他们就会取消今晚。Steve并不愿意因为一个词就放弃所有。他今晚需要这个。

“我没剩多少食物了，”Steve说。“这周还没去采购。”

“好吧，要么去给我做些东西要么叫外卖。而你得去应门。”

听到那些之后，Steve脸上的红晕一路向下蔓延至胸口。他从不会真的想要去那么做，但那个会被强迫去应门的念头令人惊恐的有吸引力。他走向厨房去找些食材制作晚餐。

他还剩一个汉堡肉饼，他拿这个烹饪起来。没有面饼，所以他拿起一把叉子，在碟子上撒了些薯片，然后返回。Rumlow没说感谢，仅仅是接过碟子，然后告诉Steve坐在他身旁的地板上。Steve照做之后，Rumlow抬起一条腿搁在了他一侧肩膀上。那很令人不舒服，并且Rumlow仍是穿着靴子，但他没有抱怨。

Rumlow偶尔会拿起一片薯片伸手去喂给Steve。Rumlow吃完时Steve只得到了一小把的量。Rumlow将腿从Steve身上收回以将碟子放在地板上，“你可以把它舔干净，然后再把它丢到一边。”

Steve双手双膝跪地，脸对着碟子，他通体发热。Rumlow的一只皮靴踩在他的肩胛骨中间，将他压下离地面更近。等到Rumlow终于满意于Steve的碟子清理工作时，他才让Steve起身。

Steve将脏碟子和干净的放到一起，那让他眉头紧蹙，但Rumlow一走他就会把它扔进洗碗机。

当Steve回来时，游戏结束了。Rumlow正站在拐角处，用手指摆弄项圈。他把它掷向Steve。“把这个戴上，然后爬向我。”

Steve咬着嘴唇，将项圈戴牢接着双膝下跪。围裙在他爬行时有些碍事，他差点绊倒。Rumlow的嘲笑声一路向下传至Steve的腹部。

他还没硬起来，尽管如此他仍感受到了他的欲望在堆积。张力在持续建立着，而期待是快感的一半来源。Steve在终于来到Rumlow脚边停下后微弱地浅浅呼吸。“脱掉围裙，”Rumlow说。

Steve相当乐意去服从这一命令，他扯掉它之后把它丢开。他在等待下一条指令，他仅仅穿戴着项圈和女士内裤，而在一旁俯视着他的Rumlow仍身着黑色牛仔裤和与之相匹的T恤，这让他感受到了火热的羞耻。

Rumlow扫视Steve的身体，用一根手指抬起Steve的下巴。他的目光聚集在Steve双腿之间，接着他发出了失望般的声音。“说真的，Rogers，会有人觉得你并不享受这个。但你的确乐于此，不是吗？”

Rumlow的拇指按压起他的下唇，Steve过了一会才用粗哑的声音回答道“是的”。Rumlow趁他张开嘴时伸进拇指，按压住Steve的舌头。因为薯片的缘故，Rumlow的拇指仍是咸的。Steve什么都没法去做，除了在Rumlow向下按他的下颚、几乎直到疼痛临界点时让自己的嘴巴大张开。

“你要去边舔我的靴子边自慰。我想要你那淫荡的阴茎出水。”

那几乎夺去了Steve的呼吸。那让热度在他的腹股沟处堆积。Rumlow放开了Steve以让他能够弯下身。Rumlow的靴子怎么都不算干净，但他的确在Steve进厨房后做了些准备工作，他已擦拭掉最脏的灰尘和污垢。Steve将手探入内裤，在开始用舌头进行第一次试探性舔舐时握住自己的阴茎。

他尝到了皮革和泥巴的味道，但他鼓励着自己继续下去。他的手在自己的阴茎上动作着，但Rumlow的声音冲刷着他的全身。

“美国队长，正把我的靴子舔干净。谁能想到会有这天？”

Steve感受到了耻辱和热度升温，即使Rumlow使用美国队长这个词让他稍感不适。他的阴茎变硬，接着他扭了下手腕，快感袭至全身。

“那舌头就是为了服侍而生的。它生来就是为了把我们这些人清理干净。那是你最喜欢的工作，不是吗，Cap？在我拯救了你之后将我的靴子舔到干净。我打赌你已经想这想了一整天，靴子越脏越能让你硬。”

Steve的脸颊在剧烈的通红下隐隐作痛。他能感受到红晕蔓延至背部，他都不需要Rumlow向他描述起这些，尽管Rumlow还是这么做了。

“瞧瞧你，就像是刚晒了日光浴。你爱这个，你爱这脏活。”

他们之间的这些事起始于一天Rumlow向Steve要了瓶酒。他们玩的羞辱游戏起始于一次做爱过程中，Rumlow在将Steve操进床时活动了下嘴皮，当他描述起那些情景时，Steve带着羞耻感地颤抖起来，并比以往更猛烈地高潮，Rumlow随后说道，“我也喜欢那个。”

这就是这些事的起始经过，而他们已经走到了这一步——Rumlow能够让Steve把他的靴子舔干净，而Steve会照做并享受这一行为所带来的没顶耻辱。

当Steve舔干净一只靴子后，Rumlow命令他去清理另一只。整段时间里，Rumlow说出了一连串半是侮辱半是表扬的话语。Rumlow告诉Steve他是有多乐意去服侍，告诉他在他双手双膝跪趴在地、精美的蕾丝内裤勾勒出他臀部的挺翘轮廓时他是有多漂亮。Steve的胃部不舒服地扭拧了一下，他的身体也愈加涨红。他失去了平衡，在羞耻感下晃动起来，但与此同时，他的阴茎在他的抚慰下渗出前液，浸湿内裤。

当他舔干净第二只靴子直到Rumlow满意时，Rumlow命令道，“亲吻它，然后感谢我。”

Steve恭敬地将双唇覆在皮革上。“谢谢你，”他说。

“具体点。”

“谢谢你允许我舔你的靴子，先生，”Steve努力着说出口，声音微弱尖细。

“继续。”

“谢谢你允许我为你清理。清理掉那些脏东西。”

Rumlow对着他抬起眉毛。“还没告诉我你喜欢做这个。”

Steve哽噎了一下接着说道，“我爱做这个，先生。爱这份荣誉，爱这个味道。”

他正疼痛并硬着，手仍在内裤里紧紧握住自己的阴茎。Rumlow命令他松开手，向后倾并将双手放在大腿上。

Steve在这种被展示感下颤抖。当Rumlow命令他分开双腿并稍稍向前挺动臀部时，他照做了。Rumlow哼了一声，皱了皱眉，就像是他所看到的并没有取悦他。

“不能否认你尺寸可观，”Rumlow说，用靴尖顶着Steve的阴囊，“但它大到没法用。真遗憾。”他抬起靴子并将其置于Steve的阴茎上。他慢慢地向下踩压，快感持续建立，直到痛感产生。Steve紧咬回一声呻吟。

Rumlow向后撤步并转身走开，甚至就像是要离开那里。“你要跟上来？”他说，然后转都没转身又接着说，“你最好爬过来。”

Rumlow没有看向Steve以观察他是否照做。他只是期待他照做。而Steve会如此。他爬了过来，沉重的阴茎抵着内裤布料，玩具留在外面的那部分就像是尾巴一样轻轻地拍打着他的大腿。

Rumlow将引他回沙发。Rumlow直直躺进沙发里，一条腿还搭在沙发扶手上慵懒地躺着。Steve跪在他身旁。

“这周有多少男人操过你？”

没有人，Steve在和Rumlow搞到一起后就再也没有跟过其他人。Steve如实相告，“没有人。”

Rumlow怒骂起来，猛地坐起身。他抓起Steve的头发将他的头猛地向后拽。“别跟我撒谎。多少人？你让多少男人用过你那淫荡的嘴？你那饥渴的屁股？我打赌你还乞求了，求着任何一根又老又脏的老二使用你。所以？”Rumlow晃着Steve的脑袋。“多少人？”

Steve支支吾吾地说出了一个数字，一个足够多的数字。“五个，”他喘息着说。“五个，先生。”

Rumlow松开他的头发。Steve正跪在他双膝之间，脸朝下望着地板。

“小骗子，”Rumlow接着说。“多么急切地扮冷静。你想要男人的老二，但没人关心去操你那可怜的屁股。你那家伙也大的吸引不了人。见鬼的，你整个人都太大了。”

那火辣的耻辱感直击Steve的内脏。他整个人都太大了，笨拙而又古怪，尽管他已拥有了这完美躯体多年。

Rumlow叹了口气摇了摇头，很明显的失望，而那也刺激着Steve。他不得不在感受到脸在灼烧时闭上双眼，去被判定为不够好。

Steve一直都是不够好。他的胸腔有一阵刺痛，那没有丝毫愉悦感。

“我猜我得拿你凑合，”Rumlow终于开口说道。“我总得射出来，打个同情炮也行。”Rumlow用膝盖顶了顶Steve的胳膊。“你想要我出于怜悯操你吗？”

Steve咬了咬嘴唇，透过鼻子粗喘然后说道，“请你出于怜悯操我，先生。”

“可怜。”

Rumlow没告知Steve要去做什么，所以他坐在那里等待着。事实上他正在为感受到自己有多么下贱和毫无价值而震颤着。而他的阴茎正为此硬到疼痛，对Rumlow下一步行动的期待刺激着他的嘴巴和腹部。

Rumlow越过他，伸手朝向摆着其他玩具和行头的咖啡桌。Rumlow得伸展躯干弯下腰，那让他的胯部贴上了Steve的脸。他的裤子相当粗糙，Steve下意识地向后撤。

错误的（或正确的）做法。Rumlow直起身时，手中拿了一个口塞，看上去再一次失望起来。“你这么干就像是你不想要这些一样，Rogers。或许我会就这么把你丢在这里等别的男人找到你。”

“我很抱——”但Rumlow打断了他。

“不，别跟我道歉。我只要你表现好点。”

表现好点。Steve牢牢记住这句话，而他想要如此。他会如此。

Rumlow拿起那个环形口塞，将它固定在Steve的嘴上。“我不相信你今晚不会把这搞砸还咬到我，”Rumlow说。“不管你有多想被我的阴茎塞到窒息，你都不怎么擅长这个。”

口塞太大了，唾液迅速在Steve嘴里堆积。他努力尝试着去把唾液舔回来，去把那咽下，但那溢出他的嘴巴，顺着下巴滑下，落在他的腿上和地板上。他那毫无意义的失败尝试所发出的啧啧声充斥着他的耳朵，而他第一次开始想念Rumlow的命令。

“我说过了，”Rumlow在向后猛拽Steve的头时重复道，“你没能让我爽到，我就把你像这样丢在这里。明白了吗？”

Steve在Rumlow仍抓着他的头时尽最大努力地点头。

Rumlow解开裤子掏出阴茎。他粗鲁地将它塞进Steve嘴里。

“把手保持在背后，不然我就得伤害你，”Rumlow警告。“别这么没用，这条命令都不能服从。”

Steve在背后交叉紧抱双臂。这种姿势下他什么都无法控制。Rumlow固定住Steve的头开始任意地抽插，有时是短距离插入，有时则长且深。Steve在他还能呼吸的时候透过鼻子呼吸，而那听起来就像是他的脑袋里正开着一辆火车。

Rumlow的阴茎在他的舌头上尝起来是苦的，并且还有咸味和汗味，而Steve嘴里仍还残留着尘垢的味道。

Rumlow深深插入，那让Steve无法呼吸，他只能绝望无助地持续吞咽，口水溢出他的嘴巴，顺着Rumlow的阴茎和阴囊，一路滴下落在沙发或是地板上。Rumlow就快要到了，而Steve的口水则更多地落到了地板上。

Rumlow又一次挺进，深到足以让Steve窒息，接着他开始射精，而Steve唯一能做的就是挣扎着将精液吞下。他没能成功。他无法吞咽，而它从他的口中溢出。

Rumlow粗暴地推开了他的脑袋，Steve急喘着渴求空气，他的喉咙在灼烧。唾液和精液沿着下巴淌下，他没有办法去阻止。

Rumlow发出了厌恶的声音。“把这些都清理干净，”他说。

尽管Steve的眼睛刺痛着，尽管他仍无法好好呼吸一次，他还是尽着最大努力去舔舐Rumlow软下来的阴茎。Rumlow把他推开接着站了起来。他在注视着Steve舔起沙发时系好裤子。那是布艺沙发，所以唾液和精液都渗透了进去。由于口塞的缘故，他无法去好好吸允，而他所做的一切都只是让那里越来越湿。最终，Rumlow将他的头向下按到硬木地板上，Steve开始舔起地板上的污秽。

他尝到了污垢和灰尘混杂在一起的味道。他早该在今晚之前就清理好。

而又一次地，与那相关的一些东西让Steve的阴茎在想要射精的需求下疼痛起来，而他为此憎恶自己。

他想象着他能感受到Rumlow在注视他，确保他不会搞砸，确保他清理干净每一处。但当他完成后抬起头发现，Rumlow根本都没在看他。他不值得Rumlow的关注，或者是说，Rumlow知道他有多爱做这种事，知道他有多愿意做Rumlow要求的任何事，就因为他是个拜屌的婊子，就因为他肮脏且可耻并能由此爽到。

Steve迫切需要射出来。

“过来，”Rumlow说着并扔给Steve一个新玩具。“我要它进到你里面。”

那是个带震动的肛塞。

Steve在将串珠从他屁股里扯出来时，他的嘴巴无法闭上以抑制住呻吟声。珠子一颗接一颗缓慢地脱出，而Steve在能够镇静下来之前不得不透过鼻子粗略地呼吸几口气。

润滑液不在他原先放置的位置，他也无法从桌上那些东西中找出它。Steve将塞子朝嘴里送。他没多少口水剩余了，但他能试着再分泌一些。

“不不，我说过你能吸那玩意了吗？把它塞到你屁股里，不是你嘴里。”

Steve在听到Rumlow的话之后颤抖起来。

他拉下他的蕾丝内裤以将肛塞推入。有一小会儿时间，他不能确定它能否顺利进去。在将它持续向里推进时，他的脸吃痛地抽搐，肛塞大的很不舒服。接着Steve望向Rumlow，Rumlow打起了呵欠，就像眼前Steve如此这般的景象让他无聊。Steve深吸进一口气，将塞子留在外面的部分尽数推入。他在那剧烈的疼痛下呻吟出声，但他的身体调整着以适应侵入。

Rumlow转了转手指。Steve在示意下转了个身。“抬起屁股，我得看看你做没做对。”Steve用前臂撑在沙发边上以支撑自己。

Steve在Rumlow冷淡地看向他被塞起来的屁股时脸颊烧红。Rumlow用上一根手指，在Steve洞口边划着圈，肌肉和玩具在那里交合。

Steve握紧拳头以克制着不去回应那个触碰。

“完美契合。瞧，你的屁股多习惯有个什么东西在里面，它都已经被搞到松了。”Rumlow叹了口气，就如同Steve让人失望一般。“好吧，那些自尊自重的人也不会来这儿，所以我猜我得拿你凑合。”

Rumlow收回手。

Steve等待着，持续等待着。但Rumlow并没有碰他。除了他自己刺耳的呼吸声之外，别的他什么都听不到。

Steve握紧又松开拳头。操，他想要伸手向下把自己撸出来。他的阴茎已经浸湿了内裤，但如果Steve稍一动身，他就能感受到——

Rumlow的手狠狠地扇了他的屁股一巴掌。“我说过你他妈能动了吗，骚货？”

“求你，”Steve努力说出口，但由于口塞那听起来像是无谓的杂音。

Rumlow俯身贴上Steve。他的衣物摩擦着Steve的皮肤，而那一瞬间Steve竭尽全力才不去向后抵。Rumlow对着他的耳朵说，“我并不残忍，Steve。但你得戴着它一整晚。”接着Rumlow用双唇裹住Steve的耳垂并狠狠咬下去。

Steve在疼痛穿刺过他全身时窒息起来，他本能地逃离。但Rumlow的双手仍覆在他身上，他被固定在Rumlow和沙发之间。Rumlow用一只膝盖压制住他，Steve停止了挣扎。

这种挣扎不过只是Steve所作出的象征性姿态罢了。

Rumlow的手伸向Steve胯部掏出他的阴茎。阴茎环围着Steve的阴茎闭合带来了一阵急剧的夹痛。

Rumlow粗暴地抓起Steve的下巴，迫使Steve和他对视。“现在我还没准备好操你。而我只会在我想操的时候操你，因为我这么做是在帮你的忙，你知道。你才是想要这个的人，而没有其他人愿意在你这么令人失望的人身上浪费时间。”

Steve点了点头。

“很好。”Rumlow晃了下Steve的头然后松手。“但首先……”

他手向下伸去调开震动。

Rumlow坐在沙发干净的那一侧。他指向他身前，而Steve顺从地来到那里。“趴下。”

Steve在地板上伸展开，腹部贴地，那给他的阴茎带来了更多压力。他紧咬住一声呻吟。他费尽全力才能做到不去尝试对着硬地板摩擦。他不在意那会造成疼痛。

Rumlow一只脚踩在Steve背上。他并没有用太大力，他仍是坐着。但那力度足以让Steve明白如果他试图动弹，Rumlow就会踩下去。Rumlow将另一条腿抬起搁在沙发面上，那只脚正悬在Steve头上。Steve听到他正在摆放一个枕头。Rumlow又带回了游戏，但渐渐地，Rumlow传出了平缓的呼吸声，就像是睡着了。

Steve感觉到了眼泪正在他的眼角处堆积，但他眨眨眼睛抑制住泪水。

Steve失去了时间的概念。

当Rumlow终于动了动身时，Steve的嘴巴已经像沙漠一样干涸，他的阴茎在震动肛塞对着他前列腺的每一次冲顶下疼痛着。他神志模糊且意识迷失，仅仅只能意识到身下的地板、体内的肛塞以及正将他向下踩的靴子。

靴子移动起来粗鲁地推了推Steve，迫使他翻过身。Steve努力试图集中注意力到Rumlow身上，但他做不到。所有的一切都离他和他的的身体那么的遥远。Rumlow将他拉起来时他猝不及防。

“Okay，”Rumlow说，语气近乎温柔。“现在我该去操你了。你想要那样吗？”

口塞脱落。Steve试图去吞咽，但只能是咳嗽起来。

“你开口求我之前我什么都不干，”Rumlow说。

“求你，”Steve终于开口说道，但他的声音微弱至极。“求你。操我。”

Rumlow啧了一声摇了摇头。“你听起来可不够有诚心。我都不确定你是不是真想要我在这里。我以为你只为了阴茎而活，但你没能让我确信这一点。”

Steve开始颤抖起来，他能感受到自己再次全身通红。耻辱涌上胸腔，他觉得他可能会为之窒息。他尽最大努力润湿嘴唇，接着说道，“对我做任何事，让我做你想要我做的一切事。求你了，求你操我。”

“这次好点。”

Rumlow拉近Steve吻上了他，这是今晚的第一次亲吻。Steve徒劳地抓着Rumlow的肩膀，无法将他拉得更近或是把他推开。他甚至抓都抓不住。Rumlow并不绅士。他索取再索取，粗糙的嘴唇紧贴上Steve的，直到Steve感受到了一阵刺痛并接着尝到了血液的味道。他们分开了。血液染红了Rumlow的上嘴唇。Steve的下嘴唇抽痛。

Rumlow毫无礼节地将咖啡桌和沙发推开到一旁。Steve通常会去帮忙，但他此时虚弱且无助，所以他待在Rumlow留下他的地方。

空间清理完毕之后，Rumlow抓住Steve的头将他朝下按。Steve毫无抵抗地顺从。

“抬起屁股自己掰开。给我看看你的小洞有多想要。”

Steve跪下，脸紧紧贴着冰冷的地板。他的双手颤抖着向后伸去，拉下蕾丝内裤、掰开臀瓣将自己展示给Rumlow，他的臀部仍紧紧吸住发着嗡嗡声的玩具，Rumlow笑了出来。笑声像一股热浪般冲刷Steve全身。

“你知道你在试图将塞子吸进更深吗？你的小洞正吮唆着它，就像它能把它全部吸进去。”Rumlow的双手覆在Steve臀上，就像是在对待一块肉般地抬起Steve的屁股以更好的观察。

Steve的面庞灼烧，他的阴茎正对着腹部绷紧。

“有这么个任何时候我想操都如此愿意给我操的洞真好。”Rumlow正说着时开始拉出玩具。速度是折磨人地缓慢，Steve紧咬嘴唇以抑制住哭喊出声。他的身体在它终于拔出时抖动着。

“你的屁股可不像是想要放弃这玩意。它一直吸啊吸……”

Steve呻吟出声。

“Yeah，我会再填满你的，别担心这个。”

Steve听到了解开裤链的声音。他在预感下紧张起来，但Rumlow乐意去挑逗他。他会慢慢来。

当他第一下感受到Rumlow的龟头一路顺着他的臀缝滑下时，那点燃了他的神经。他的手指摁进臀肉以撑在地板上，以克制着不去向后迎以及乞求。Rumlow一定已经注意到了。他笑了起来，用手轻拍Steve侧肋就像他是一匹马。

“你的身体一直在乞求交媾。操，你能连续七天整日整夜做这个，哈？”

Steve战栗。

“不，问题不是能不能，而是愿不愿意。”Rumlow压在他背上。“而你他妈的愿意如此，对不对？回答我。”

“是的，”Steve急促地回答。“我愿意，是的，求你了。”

Rumlow扇了他的屁股一巴掌，在疼痛迅速消逝之前那刺痛了片刻。他又扇了Steve好几次，Steve在Rumlow拍到他那被束缚着的阴囊上时喘息着。

“你不用非来找我，Cap，”紧接着Steve开始畏缩起来，但他仍撑住自己，“因为你能够走到大厅当中展露你那贪婪的屁股和小嘴，而没有人会拒绝填满它。当然，不是为了你。”Rumlow猛地撸了一下Steve的阴茎，Steve因疼痛发出嘶嘶声。“而是因为他们从没见过这么容易就能打上一炮。你比随便一个便宜的妓女还要廉价。”

Steve将指甲嵌入臀肉，绝望地抵住地板。

Rumlow用龟头摩擦着Steve的皮肤，留下一路前液的痕迹，接着终于，终于插进了Steve。

Steve发出哼声。不管Rumlow把他扩张的有多充分或者他们事先用过什么玩具，Rumlow始终是大且颇具侵略性。而今天，因为他没让Steve好好扩张自己，Rumlow的阴茎在感觉上要比往常粗硬两倍。

Rumlow在他一寸寸推进时将手指摁进Steve的臀部。

Steve在Rumlow终于整根没入时将脸埋进硬地板。他急促地渴求呼吸，他的身体挣扎着去适应入侵。操，他终于得到了如此强烈的被使用感。

完美。

Rumlow给了他些时间去调整适应，接着向后撤出，折磨人的缓慢。Rumlow的阴茎在他屁股里拖动，那让Steve想要去尖叫，去乞求，去做任何事以让Rumlow狠狠操他让他射出来。而相反的，他唯一所做的就是在Rumlow撤出直到仅留龟头在里面然后又重新开始这一过程时啜泣出声。

Rumlow仅仅是在重复这一过程，一遍又一遍，从未加速。Steve的脚趾蜷曲，而他那仍紧抓着自己屁股的手指开始变得僵硬。他拼尽全力才能做到克制着不去向后迎合Rumlow或是瘫倒在地板上。他的阴茎疼痛着，他的身体疼痛着，而Steve只能更用力地将脸埋进地板并撑下去。

终于，Rumlow开始提起速度。他稍稍调整了角度，而那里，就是那里，他找到了Steve的前列腺。Steve在他不断地提速下喘息着，直到他胯部的每一次撞击都将Steve顶向前去。

本能作用下，Steve双手落到了地板上以支撑自己，而Rumlow则继续动作。Steve喘息呻吟着，快感辐射至全身，但他无法射出来，他的阴茎上还有个环，那如此之疼。

“求你，”他在Rumlow操他时哀求道，“让我射，求你……”

Rumlow猛地撞进他然后暂停动作，俯下身对着Steve的耳朵说，“我让你射的时候你才能射，如果你挣得高潮的话。你的快感不重要。”接着他用手指勾起项圈并提拉起来。

Steve的头被向后拉扯，他开始窒息。Rumlow继续操起他。Rumlow一再向后拉扯，Steve的背部痛苦地弯曲起来。他挣扎着渴求呼吸，但他做不到。在恐慌下，他抓挠着身前的地板，但Rumlow没有停下。Steve唯一能发出的声音是一声被扼住的,“Buh-”

Rumlow仍在猛操着他，而他连一次呼吸都无法进行，脖颈处的压力几乎难以忍受，他的阴茎也相当之痛，他逐渐开始头晕目眩，为什么Rumlow如此强壮？而紧接着——

Rumlow松开了他。Steve向前瘫倒，急促地大口喘气，此时Rumlow射进了他体内深处。突然吸进的大量空气让Steve感觉像是漂浮了起来并且还断开了和现实的连接，而他阴茎的疼痛也离他如此遥远。

那是奇异的、令人愉快的遥远。

Steve趴伏在冰冷的地板上一动不动，感觉骨头像是被抽走了一般。Rumlow仍在他体内，那让他的屁股保持着抬起，但Steve无论如何都没法在支撑起自己。

他花了好几分钟才能够意识到Rumlow正在讲话。

“——喜欢被搞到窒息，对吗，Steve？只想要有个人将你置于你该在的位置上，对吗？”

如果Steve能说话的话，他会赞同。他正处于他该在的位置，作为Rumlow的性爱玩具。但他的嘴唇干燥，喉咙磨损，所以他唯一能做的就是给出点头。

Rumlow捕捉到这一讯息，接着他笑了出来。Steve闭上眼睛聆听他那嘲笑声。那让Steve知道他已被取悦，他满意于他的高潮以及Steve的表现。

Steve的内心某处仅是在想着，很好。

当他回过神时，他身体的另一部分再次意识到他的阴茎仍疼痛着以及他对射精的需求。

Rumlow要么是没注意到，要么是根本不关心。“我得小便下，”他说道，所以Steve在等着他拔出来，等着他丢下仍敞开着穴口的自己留在这里等，直到他准备好再次索取Steve。

“别动，”Rumlow说，接着出现了停顿。Steve困惑着，直到他意识到Rumlow正尿在他里面。

Steve用指甲抓挠起地板，他的阴茎跳动，他在全身涨红时哭了出来。

这很热，这很脏，而他难以相信Rumlow居然真的在这么做。但他能感受到尿液填满了他，Rumlow尿了如此之久。终于，Rumlow满足地叹了口气，而Steve在Rumlow轻拍着他的大腿时啜泣出声。

“我现在要拔出来。你洒出来一点，你就得清理干净。”

Steve努力着。但在Rumlow向后拔时，他不能确定他是否能够夹紧屁股以把那些都留在里面。他感到有些东西顺着他的阴囊和阴茎滑下，接着滴落到地板上。他抑制住一声抽泣。

一秒钟之后，Rumlow正将什么东西塞进Steve屁股里，那多半是个肛塞，接着Steve开始放松下来。再也没什么流出来。

他想要瘫倒在地上再也不动弹，但Rumlow发出来的失望声音阻止了他。“看看那里，”Rumlow说。他蹲在Steve身旁，用手指勾住Steve身上的项圈。他拽着项圈引着Steve转头看向他身后那一小滩液体。那不仅仅是从Steve屁股里流出来的东西，那里还有着Steve自己的前液斑点。“你想要把那清理干净吗？”

Steve吞咽了一下。他的嘴唇太干了，而当他终于开口回复时，那声音已是尖利的低语声。“是的。”

“很好。”

Rumlow持续拽着项圈牵引着他。Steve拖着缓慢的脚步爬行过去，直到他头部距离那滩污秽仅有几英寸。

“去吧，”Rumlow平静地说。

他的胃部产生了一阵奇异的翻转：一半是因为反胃，一半则是因为期待。Steve在耻辱感下灼烧着，而那在他体内扭拧着他的腹部，他的心脏，但那也混杂着情欲，而他正由内被这一切撕扯开。 

那刺鼻的气味，即使只是来自这么少量的液体，依然侵犯着他的嗅觉，让他双眼泪蒙。他尝试了两次才终于开始第一次舔舐。他并没有畏缩回去，Rumlow的手还搭在Steve头上，那牢牢提醒着他Rumlow的期待。

Steve讨厌没能达到期望。这一点让他作为美国队长的人生相当艰难。每个人都从他身上期许不同的东西，而他无法满足所有人的期待。

但Rumlow只是想要他清理这些污秽。这件事，Steve能做到。

当地板清理干净时，Steve的舌头仍残留着苦味和粗糙感，Rumlow将靴子踩在Steve肋骨上并将他踹倒。Steve哭叫了一声瘫倒在地上，蜷曲起身体。他的阴茎砸到了地板上，十分疼痛。

“现在我该拿你那没用的屁股怎么办？”Rumlow说。他的语气很随意。他开始围着Steve绕圈走，注视着他就像他是个需要处理的麻烦。

Steve再也无法忍受这个。“求你了，”Steve哀求起来，再一次努力抑制泪水，“求你让我射出来。”他如此之痛苦，如果他再不能射出来，他就会要炸掉。

“为什么？”Rumlow说，声音粗哑。“我为什么要让你射？你为什么值得高潮？”

“我不值得。”Steve崩溃了，他开始抽泣。“我不值得高潮，我不值得，求你了，我很肮脏，我是个妓女，是个玩具，求你，求你，我不值得它。”

Rumlow蹲下然后捧起了Steve的脸颊。他温柔地用两只手的拇指擦拭Steve的脸。他将一只拇指插入Steve嘴里以去清理，而Steve能够尝出自己眼泪的咸味。他为他在Rumlow面前有多崩溃而羞愧，但那只让他更为迫切地想要射精。

“这就对了，”Rumlow说。“你毫无价值，你不值得高潮。我该把你像这样丢在这里一整晚，被人操过，屁股里还塞满了尿和精液，渴望着能有人把你撸出来。恶心的是你他妈还喜爱如此，不是吗？”Steve再次开始抽泣。他的身体不断震颤，而他无法停止。

Rumlow爱抚着他的头发。在Rumlow像这般如此温柔地对待他时，他无法抵抗。Rumlow将Steve拉起来靠在他身上。哦，老天，Steve把Rumlow弄得一团糟，他的眼泪和鼻涕落在了Rumlow肩膀上，他的阴茎还抵着Rumlow的腿渗出液体。他搞得一团乱，而他需要去把这些清理干净，但他无法思考，无法集中精神。

他顶动臀部，寻求着对Rumlow摩擦，但Rumlow无声地苛责起他。他将Steve向后推开一些，距离足够让他伸手握住Steve的阴茎，Steve在那碰触下喘息出声。

“你不值得高潮，而你也认可了这点，”Rumlow在开始轻抚Steve的阴茎时说。阴茎环仍牢牢扣在他阴茎底部，Rumlow的手指简直是折磨。

Steve哀泣起来，一声尖利的悲鸣响彻原本寂静的公寓。

Rumlow无视那声音继续动作。“你生来就是为了被使用，被用完之后再被丢开。”

“是的，”Steve哭喊，“是的，是的，啊啊啊——”

Rumlow揉了揉握在手中的Steve的阴囊，Steve立即迎上他的触碰。

“告诉我。告诉我你只想要被人用。感谢我使用你。”

Steve将脸埋进Rumlow的脖颈，他的脸烧的火红。“谢谢你，”他说，声音如同是呜咽。“谢谢你，谢谢。我——啊啊，我想要被操，被使用。就是这样。谢谢你，谢谢。”

“你愿意让我对你做些什么以求得我操你？”

“任何事！”Steve颤抖，他的脑袋顿时填满了上千种景象。“任何事，操，任何事……”

“把你卖给大街上随便一个拉皮条的？”

“操，是的，任何事都可以，我会乖乖的，求你了，求你……”

Rumlow笑了。“看着我。”

Steve无法克制住哭泣。他在看向Rumlow时颤抖地吸进一口气，而Rumlow选择那一时机拧了一下他的阴茎。片刻之后，Rumlow摘掉了阴茎环。他仅仅只用手指摩擦了一下Steve的阴茎，紧接着Steve就高潮了。他悲泣一声射出精液，高潮快感席卷全身。但Rumlow并未停止抚摸他的阴茎，Steve剧烈地抽搐，那因射精而太过敏感，触摸变得十分痛苦。

“你把我的衬衫搞得一团糟。”

Steve僵住。他都能用耳朵听到自己的心跳声，接着他快而浅地呼吸了几次。他等待着。

Rumlow叹了口气，抓住Steve的项圈。他轻轻地将他拉至稍近些。“我会把惩罚留到下次。我想我们今天可以结束了。”

Rumlow摘掉项圈，将它扔向摆着其它玩具的地方。

Steve突然感到精疲力尽。他想要闭上眼睛去睡一觉。但有些什么东西在阻挠着他，他想都没想，说，“你今晚能留下吗？求你。”

Rumlow通常不会留下，但今晚Steve想要他留下。爬上空荡的床，独自醒来，独自出发——这些想法让Steve感到迷失及厌恶。

他为自己不能面对今晚孤身一人而羞愧。以往的日子他能努力挨过去，但出于一些原因，此时此刻，他难以承受。这份耻辱感并不伴有任何愉悦。那只是单纯地伤人。

Rumlow叹了口气，用手捋着Steve的头发。“在我身上变得多愁善感了，Steve？”

Steve缓缓站起身。Rumlow帮着他。那花了一小会时间，但Steve仍迈起不稳的一步走向浴室。“你不必非得留下。忘记我说的一切。”

他在客厅里艰难地迈着步伐。在他身后，他听到了Rumlow的又一声叹息。然后有些脚步声，Rumlow上前靠近，接着用一只胳膊撑起Steve的肩膀。

“好吧，”Rumlow说，语气随意，就像这不算什么大不了的事，“我会留下。但你得把这个留到早上？”他用食指轻拍了一下肛塞。

Steve胃部扭拧，但这次，是出于好的一面。“不能塞一整晚。”

“好吧，但等你要拿出来时把我叫醒。我有些计划要在你冲淋浴时用上。”Rumlow倾身靠近，舔了舔Steve的脸颊，紧接着是个迅速的轻啄。这奇怪且亲密，而Steve不确定他是否喜欢这个。但Rumlow今晚会留下来陪他，而那才是重要的部分。

在将Steve擦拭干净并将项圈和其他玩具收拾好后，他们一齐倒进床里。Steve调整着姿势，试图在屁股里还塞着个塞子时获得舒适感。

他们在午夜之后的某段时间里醒来，接下来，他们在Steve冲淋浴时拥在一起，将Steve清理干净。然后Rumlow又一次操进他，但这次性交随意且迅速。Rumlow在他们高潮时耳语着一些下流话并啃咬着Steve的耳朵。这并非不令人满意，但却留给Steve以对一些更激烈的事的渴望。

早晨的时候，Steve独自醒来。他努力试着不去感到失望。这能说的通，Rumlow没带来换洗衣物。他大概是想要好好冲个澡而无需去对付清早的懒散性爱。

他和Steve并不是在交往。

“真蠢，”Steve喃喃自语。

客厅已经清理干净了，Steve的家具也被重新摆放好。更重要的是，Rumlow那装满了道具的包仍在那里。那就意味着——

“早上好，”Rumlow在打开Steve家里前门时说。他拿着一个棕色纸袋，Steve之后发现袋子里装着些贝果和两杯咖啡。

Steve忽视着自己心脏在如何的悸动。

他们进食，聊着一些无关紧要的闲事，当他们吃完后，Rumlow掂起他的包置于肩上。“我得跑回去换身衣服，工作时见。”

“好的，”Steve说。他向后倚靠着沙发背靠，手臂交叉环抱。“嘿，谢谢能有昨晚。谢谢你留下来陪我。”

Rumlow在门边顿了顿。他上下打量着Steve，接着笑了笑。“没问题。你的床有点硬，但……好吧，我最后还有件东西给你。”

Rumlow手伸进包里拿出一个棕色小包裹。他将它扔向Steve。

再一次地，Steve的心脏在他打开包裹时悸动着。

那是一件新的女式内裤，布满蕾丝花纹，十分精美。

“这是要干什么？”

“给你的，”Rumlow说，走上前靠近Steve。他从Steve手中拿走它并将它展开，挂在一根手指上。“给你今天穿。”

“我记得我们约定好了——”

“这只是一条女装内裤，”Rumlow打断Steve。“Come on，Steve。为了我。”他靠得更近，火热的呼气拂在Steve的脸颊，Steve颤抖起来。“我想知道你会穿着它一整天。或许今晚我还会把它塞进你的嘴里？你会喜欢那样，不是吗？”

Steve闭上眼睛。他已经能够想象到嘴里被塞进脏内裤的味道。

他尽力吞咽。那奇异的心悸再次涌现。“好吧。为了你。”

“好极了。”

Rumlow倾身靠近迅速地亲吻了下Steve，接着走出门外。

Steve在他所在的位置待了好一会时间，手中还握着那条内裤。他用手指抚过上面的蕾丝花纹。老实说，他不确定穿上这个之后他能好好挨过这一整天，不确定他是否还能集中注意力。

尖锐的羞耻感扭拧着Steve的胃。

这一切既糟糕又完美。

他回到卧室更换衣物。

\--

Natasha叫他不要去看。Steve知道她是对的。但他还是得去亲眼看看。

一些被扫描过的拍立得相片（有些Steve甚至都不记得了），但没有连续拍摄的录像，小小的仁慈。但窃听器完美地录下了音频。而伴随着Rumlow的即时解说？已经不剩些想象的余地了。

还有各种网友做的混制、各式各样的笑话，以及对于私生活及性变态言辞激烈的长篇道德抨击。不止一家晚间脱口秀拿此大加调侃创作段子。还有很多完整的动画视频弥补了录像的缺失，它们中的一些还惊人的精确。

Fury告诉他这些监控文件会在48小时周期后被抹除。但所有的一切都在那了，任何能够使用网络的人都能轻易获取那些资源，他在公寓里所待的每一刻都有记录，其中还包括上门拜访的Rumlow和他的HYDRA朋友们。

Steve听着每一段音频，每次都是快速切到下一段。他正在他那已经去掉窃听器的公寓里听着，灯已熄灭，他双眼闭合。

他已经知道他是个温顺的受虐狂。他这么做只是在证明他也是情绪化的一个。

一旦他硬了起来，他就将自己撸到射。而之后，当他在洗手间里呕吐完后，他不再那么做。

Steve聆听着每一分钟，Rumlow叫他的每一个名字，他自己的呻吟声以及带着喘息的乞求，一遍又一遍，直到他不再感受到任何事。

 

END.


End file.
